


Day 20: On a trip

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [19]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Our boys go on a trip to forget about the whole Chosen One desaster for a bit. Simon is being Simon and did't plan ahead. They get lost.





	Day 20: On a trip

Simon

 

“We are lost, aren't we?”, I hear him say. This was supposed to be a relaxing trip to the beach. We wanted to stay there for a few days in a tiny bed and breakfast but now I am not sure we'll ever get there. Because we are, in fact, lost. But I can't really admit it, can I? 

“I told you to bring a map!”, he did.

Well, we'll end up somewhere. 

 

Baz

 

Crowley, I am so angry! How can one person be this lost without directions. And I am not speaking about the map. He just does what comes to his mind first. Without Penny as his Impulse control AND voice of reason he just doesn't know what to do with himself. He's like a puppy. God he's so cute. 

“You know what. This trip was a bad idea. I hate this, we are lost. How can you be so calm? God I hate you right now!”, no I don't. 

Simon

 

“No, you don't! You can't resist my charm.”, I wink at him. 

 

Baz

 

“That's not the point!”, stupid Simon Snow with his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid dimples and…. Wait, I am angry. Stay focused Baz. I blush. 

 

Simon 

 

I hope we'll find a proper road soon. Each minute on this dirt road is getting me closer to a full on Grimm-Pitch explosion of hate and fury. 

“Just find someone we can ask for directions!”, he exclaims with force. His face is red and angry. Well, as red as it can get. 

How am I supposed to find someone out here? There's nothing except a few cows and fields. 

“You know what. Just stop the car. Now.”, he's calm now. I can't read his expression. It's probably best to do as he says. 

I don't even bother pulling over. There is no one out here anyways. 

He gets out of the car and walks mechanically away from it. Not far. Just a few steps. He wants to scream but is to caught up in his thoughts right now. I am sure. 

 

Baz

 

I want to scream. I want to run. I want to scream and to run and I want to slap Simon. Slap some sense into him. 

But I won't. There are more pressing matters. Such as…. Getting out of nowhere and finding something. I don't even think about getting to our actual destination. Any sign of civilization would be great right now. 

I hear Simon approaching. His old trainers scrape over the dusty ground. 

“You know, it's not that bad. We'll find our way.”, I hear him whisper gently. But that's not the point. This was supposed to be an unwinding trip after the tragedy. He doesn't talk about it a lot but I know how hard it was on him. I wanted this to be good. 

 

Simon

 

I wrap my arms around his waist. He's worrying again. He shouldn't be. This is fine. We're together and we are alive. This is fine. 

Resting my chin on his shoulder I say “I know I should have planned things properly. But I didn't. This meant a lot to you and I ruined it. I am sorry.”.

“You didn't ruin it. I just wanted this to be perfect. For you. For us.”, he sighs. 

We rest for some peaceful moments. 

Things could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
